


Undead, but are you?

by dudesorriso



Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen, M/M, Movie: Lost Boys (1987), Multi, Necromancy, Necrophilia, Paranormal, Santa Carla (Lost Boys)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudesorriso/pseuds/dudesorriso
Summary: Cristina was in a dangerous spot. Santa Carla was a known paranormal hub of all kinds. A convergence point for activity for all kinds.But, being what she is--you are-- it's even more dangerous. Like every city, leaders of the city come in many flavors. But in hubs like this, they aren't usually human. Vampires, Lycans, Psychics, Witches, its a power game.But being a Necromancer, in a town run by Vampires, certainly puts a target on your back.
Relationships: David (Lost Boys)/Original Female Character(s), David/Dwayne (Lost Boys), David/Dwayne/Marko/Paul (Lost Boys), Dwayne (Lost Boys)/Original Female Character(s), Laddie Thompson/Dwayne (Lost Boys) Paternal, Laddie Thompson/Original Female Character(s), Marko (Lost Boys)/Original Female Character(s), Marko/Paul (Lost Boys), Paul (Lost Boys)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 21





	Undead, but are you?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an idea thats been rolling in my head for years. I don't know how often I'll write but I wanted to do the ground work at least.

I was six years old when i raised the dead for the first time. A little brown rodent I had named Jerry, coined after the smart, fast paced cat teasing furball from my television. 

He was _okay_ the first few days, never really ran on his little wheel or moved in his tunnels. Just stared at me through the bars with what I had never noticed as glazed eyes.

"Hes lonely." I had told my parents. "He won't play anymore." _Lonely_ , right. 

We had gotten him a lovely little girlfriend, her fur a delightful canvas of colors. Black, brown and white with a cute pink nose that twitched every few seconds. I was at school when it happened, the first one home too, to discover the mess.

And thats what it was. All my six year old brain could see was a mess, red and chunky as it was. And then him.. One eye dangling, claws and fur just covered in so much red. She had put up a fight, but the dead don't feel pain. The smell of pennies seemed to coat my room for weeks afterward. 

I was sent to my Abuela after that. My father gripping my shoulder harshly as a finger was shoved in my face, "You **show** _no one_." He whispered furiously, "You **tell** _no one_." If I had the knowledge I had now, I would've understood what was in his eyes and voice more clearly. 

_Fear_ , makes even the strong crumble. 


End file.
